


Мастер

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight





	Мастер

Ацуши засмеет его, это точно.

Тацуя слишком хорошо узнал его привычки и манеры за недолгое время бок о бок: в голос Ацуши смеялся редко, но вот улыбаться умел издевательски или угрожающе, в зависимости от ситуации. А посмеяться было над чем: толпа поклонниц — без шуток, толпа, с переездом на родину их стало еще больше, — письма, знаки внимания… и ни одного поцелуя.

То, что творила Алекс, не считалось. Прижаться губами к губам — это было совсем не то, да и не те у них были отношения, чтоб такие тисканья с возгласами волновали потом в воспоминаниях. Тацуя в свое время пытался фантазировать об этом, но всякий раз, когда в голове звучал умиленный голос Алекс, возбуждение как водой смывало. Такое даже не смущало его — не то что Тайгу.

И то, что с ним однажды случилось, тоже за поцелуй считалось условно. Приятель отмечал свои «sweet sixteen» с размахом и большой тусовкой, и Тацуя проснулся утром в бунгало без одежды, но с головной болью и голой девицей под боком. Она наверняка была хороша, но спала так крепко, что Тацуя так и не дождался — ушел, не уточнив, что произошло. Валявшаяся среди мусора упаковка от презерватива доказательством была только наполовину — черт знает, кто еще побывал тут, пока он лежал в беспамятстве. Он, конечно, готов был спорить, что точно хотя бы целовался с той красоткой, но проклятые «отвертки» стерли из памяти все, что было после третьего стакана.

А потом случилась вся эта история с Тайгой, и времени на личную жизнь не осталось вовсе: он сам просил Алекс заняться им как следует. Она и занялась — столько баскетбола в его жизни еще не было. С утра до вечера, с перерывом на еду и сон — какие тут поцелуи.

В Японии все стало еще сложней. Во-первых, японская сдержанность, во-вторых — отчаянная влюбленность.

Ацуши сразу вызвал симпатию, хотя поначалу в этом не было ничего, кроме дружеских платонических чувств. Тацуя и сам не заметил, как «какой дриблинг», «какой данк» и «какой прыжок» превратились в «какие плечи», «какие глаза» и «какое все». А потом все воспламенилось, и дружить не получалось от слова совсем: быть рядом, говорить с ним, слушать его, трогать его — вот чего хотелось Тацуе. Трогать, раздеть — и целовать, целовать, пока не заболят губы. И проблемой оказалось не признание.

— Муро-чин, — после утренней тренировки Ацуши задержался, медлительней обычного, и смотрел так пристально, что Тацуя засомневался, не выдал ли себя чем-то. Молчать о своей влюбленности он не собирался, но пока не придумал, как сказать.

— Ацуши? — осторожно отозвался он и на всякий случай стал натягивать футболку. Она отлично спасала от неловкостей — можно было чуть дольше подумать, спрятать лицо, и сделать вид, что ничего не расслышал. Но здесь не сработало даже это.

— Ты мне нравишься, — буднично сообщил Ацуши. Было слышно, что он что-то жевал, кажется, мармелад. — Что теперь делать?

Вопрос звучал риторически и немного обвинительно, словно Ацуши жаловался ему на экзамен или раздражающих одноклассников. Тацуя выпутался из футболки и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Тот был серьезен — и спокоен. Смотрел прямо и открыто, ждал реакции и молчал.

— Нравлюсь, — кивнул Тацуя. — Как друг, игрок и человек, и…

— И. — Ацуши веско закончил, а потом вздохнул раздосадованно и утомленно, прислонился спиной к стене и запрокинул голову. — По-другому тоже, — сказал он, не открывая глаз, как будто собирался поспать.

Тацуя выдохнул, и на душе вдруг стало легко-легко, проблема с подходящим моментом отпала сама собой. Он смотрел на Ацуши во все глаза, в который раз заново вспоминая, почему потерял голову: прямота, сила, непосредственность — в нем было все. В два шага оказавшись рядом, Тацуя навис над Ацуши и вгляделся в спокойное на первый взгляд лицо. Тот, конечно же, по-настоящему глаз не закрывал — глядел из-под ресниц и ждал.

— И ты мне, — признался Тацуя. — Как здорово совпало.

Губы Ацуши растянулись в ленивой улыбке, довольной и сытой, он казался невозмутимым, но Тацуя был достаточно внимателен: скулы едва уловимо порозовели, самую малость, не будь они так близко, было бы вообще незаметно.

Так близко, что захватывало дух. 

Ацуши чуть приподнялся и подался навстречу, совсем не так уверенно, как признавался только что. Тацуя облизал пересохшие губы, вгляделся в лицо перед собой — красивые глаза, до чего красивые, и вытянутое лицо, и большой рот. Тацуя много раз думал о том, каково это — целовать его, и от осознания, что момент настал, становилось хорошо и беспокойно. Одно дело смотреть в кино, читать об этом, и совсем другое — целоваться в действительности.

— Муро-чин, — Ацуши вдруг замер. Тацуя неотрывно смотрел на узкие губы, чуть влажные от слюны, с прилипшим к уголку рта кристалликом сахара. Запахло химическим мармеладом: вишня, апельсин. Хотя сейчас Тацую вряд ли отпугнули бы и чипсы с беконом или чили, или что там Ацуши ел в обед?..

— А? — запоздало откликнулся он, скользнув губами по приоткрытом рту — случайно, почти невесомо. Дыхание Ацуши было горячим, обжигало подбородок и рот, и терпение Тацуи заканчивалось.

— Если что, я не умею целоваться, — спокойно, но тихо сообщил Ацуши. — Научишь, — не спросил, а решил он, и Тацуя моргнул, словно просыпаясь.

Научишь. Легко сказать.

— У тебя наверняка большой опыт, — вздохнул Ацуши, то ли печалясь об отсутствии своего, то ли жалея о мнимом опыте Тацуи. — Так что, наверное, это даже к лучшему, что первым будешь ты, — рассудил он, отчего стало совсем неловко, будто Тацуя врал.

— Я… — начал было он, но за дверями послышались гулкие шаги, эхо разнеслось по опустевшему залу, и Тацуя оказался на противоположной скамейке за секунду до того, как в раздевалку сунулся Фукуи.

— Араки-сенсей вас потеряла, собрание же, — монотонно сообщил он и недовольно обвел раздевалку взглядом. — Застряли, блин. Я уже думал, ты решил еще побросать.

Тацуя мотнул головой, сердце стучало где-то в горле, в животе ожидание мешалось с восторгом, несмотря на слабое беспокойство: как он будет учить Ацуши, если сам ни черта не умеет.

— Вечером приду тебя учить, — кто-то дернул за язык, Тацуя не успел удержаться. Отчего-то сказать такое в присутствии постороннего показалось ужасно клевой идеей. Ацуши с нечитаемым лицом кивнул, с усилием поднялся и подхватил сумку с пола.

— К тестам готовиться будете? — одобрительно спросил Фукуи, так, будто сам был примером идеального студента. — Правильно.

Тацуя искоса взглянул на Ацуши, и тот незаметно улыбнулся, на одно неуловимое мгновение.

Теперь у них была общая тайна, а еще взаимные чувства и, кажется, у них будут отношения, если Тацуя хоть что-то понимал в людском общении. Отношения, выходящие за рамки просто дружбы: так, чтоб одна постель на двоих, выученные наизусть реакции на любое прикосновение. А баскетбол у них и так был, еще какой.

Все клубное собрание Тацуя просидел, считая ворон. Все равно можно будет обо всем спросить семпаев. Мысли неуклонно возвращались к Ацуши. Вообще-то, раньше Тацуя думал, что ему будет все равно, и признаться будет не стремно, все-таки целоваться он всегда хотел с кем-то, кому как минимум доверял. Но на деле оказалось, что меньше всего хотелось облажаться. Ацуши был в нем так уверен, просто непоколебимо, что назад дороги не было.

В конце концов, под рукой всегда есть интернет.

Кто-то писал о том, что нет ничего проще, что все пойдет само собой, а кто-то рассказывал, что первый поцелуй был смешным и неловким, со всеми этими столкновениями носами, зубами и лбами. К вечеру Тацуя прочитал о поцелуях, наверное, все. Нелепые истории о неудачах уверенности не прибавляли, но он пытался не вспоминать их. В конце концов, они собирались целоваться в комнате, без посторонних, их не могли сбить дети или собаки, и в какой-нибудь пруд упасть они тоже не могли. В общем, все должно было пройти как по маслу.

Тацуя достал купленную в аптеке бесцветную гигиеническую помаду, быстро провел по губам и закинул в рот подушечку мятной жвачки.

Ацуши засмеет его, если узнает, серьезно. Наверняка ест себе спокойно чипсы с чесноком. С него станется и камамбер сожрать, вот уж кто уверен в себе — и в партнере.

«Я иду», — написал он короткое сообщение, отправил и спрятал телефон в карман. Оставалось пройти один этаж, и…

От звука сирены подскочили все, кто шел с ним рядом по коридору. Пожарная тревога, ни с того, ни с сего. Тацуя с трудом припомнил, к какому из эвакуационных выходов нужно идти на их этаже, затем ускорил шаг. Встречный народ мешал, все толкались, галдели, назревала паника, а сигнализация все орала и орала, перекрывая голос директора. «Покинуть общежитие», — все, что разобрал Тацуя. Непременно, подумал он, нужно было только встретиться с Ацуши. Почему-то это казалось очень важным, без него было беспокойно. Вдруг он спал в наушниках, как не раз бывало? Ведь он так и не ответил на сообщение.

— Химуро! — в толпе кто-то поймал его за рукав, это оказался Окамура. — Оглох, что ли, сбор в спортивном комплексе, выход в другой стороне!

— Я сейчас приду! — он вырвал руку и протиснулся в толпе. Кто-то из девушек нервно смеялся, кто-то даже всхлипывал.

Неужели и правда кто-то поджег общагу, даже если и случайно? В голове не укладывалось. Дверь Ацуши была за поворотом, Тацуя приготовился к худшему, но налетел на кого-то на всем ходу.

— Муро-чин! — Ацуши схватил его за плечи и не дал упасть. — Выход не здесь, — недовольно проворчал он, Тацуя ухватил его за лямку комбинезона и без слов потащил туда, куда стекались все.

Первый поцелуй, с сожалением подумал Тацуя. И угораздило же пожару случиться именно сейчас.

— Я на секунду, — пообещал Тацуя. — Иди со всеми, я скоро!

Нигде не было запаха дыма, если что-то и горело, то довольно далеко от его комнаты, а вот лишиться документов не хотелось, разрастись пламя как следует.

Наскоро побросав все важное в сумку, Тацуя выскочил в коридор, уже заметно опустевший. Ацуши все-таки ждал его — внизу лестницы — и меланхолично жевал.

— Ацуши! Не надо было ждать! — сердито отчитал его Тацуя. — А если бы что-то случилось с тобой, а?!

Тот только состроил гримасу, посмотрел на Тацую как на идиота и покачал головой.

— Пошли уже, — вздохнул он и пошел вперед.

Тацуя, выйдя на улицу, обернулся. Особняк школы стоял спокойный и покинутый, дыма нигде не наблюдалось. Под ногами хрустел первый осенний лед, изо рта клубами вылетал пар, и Тацуя ускорил шаг. Эвакуация или нет, а в одном свитере было прохладно.

Спортивный зал, казавшийся таким огромным, теперь выглядел тесным. Все набились туда, словно селедки в бочке, и их с Ацуши мгновенно прижало друг к другу навалившейся со всех сторон толпой. Тацуя почувствовал, как рука крепко сжимает его плечо, и выдохнул спокойно. Общая суета отпустила его, не то что бы он действительно боялся пожара, да и огня с дымом нигде не было видно, но всеобщая нервозность передавалась и ему. Все-таки он строил совсем другие планы на вечер, более приятные и спокойные. Или неспокойные, все зависело от обстоятельств, но теперь и думать об этом не приходилось. Хорошо, если они окажутся в общежитии через пару часов.

Ученики вместе с преподавателями расходились кто куда — все трибуны были заняты, вся игровая площадка тоже. Где-то недалеко находился вход в раздевалку, вспомнил Тацуя.

— Ацуши! — позвал он. — Ты не видишь никого из команды?

— Вижу, — кивнул он, пальцы на плече как будто погладили. — Пойдем к ним, они у раздевалки.

Идти за Ацуши неудобно: Тацуя и так был на голову выше многих, но не настолько. Через пару минут неловкого топтания они поравнялись с клубом. Первогодки во все глаза смотрели на заполненные трибуны, Лю зевал, Фукуи мрачно пытался разглядеть хоть что-то из-за чужих спин. Было ужасно тесно и некомфортно, даже прижавшись к Ацуши — слишком приятно, так не должно быть в толпе посторонних.

Народ прибывал и прибывал, Тацуя никогда не обращал внимания, насколько большой была их школа — или небольшим их спортзал. В конце концов, баскетбольный клуб забился в родную раздевалку, вместе с волейболистами и фехтовальщиками.

Тацуя в который раз ощутил себя рыбой в консервной банке, когда вдруг со спины к нему прижался Ацуши. Большой, сразу всем телом — его теплом защекотало голени, поясницу, лопатки. Над ухом тут же раздалось шумное сопение.

— Сзади только стена, — сообщил тот. — Еще пара спортивных команд, и меня раздавит.

Тацуя порадовался одному: никто при всем желании не смог бы разглядеть, как он накрыл сцепленные на своем поясе руки ладонями. Будь одни — он был бы счастлив. Ацуши вдруг завозился, убрал руки и даже отстранился, хотя, казалось, и некуда. А потом и вовсе исчез. Тацуя ошарашено оглянулся в тот самый момент, когда Ацуши за руку потянул его за собой, в темный проем, а в раздевалку забился еще и, кажется, бейсбольный клуб в полном составе.

Тацуя споткнулся обо что-то в темноте, тут же столкнулся с Ацуши. Дверь под чьим-то весом захлопнулась, оставив только едва заметную полоску света и пятнышко замочной скважины.

— Поверить не могу, — прошептал Тацуя вслух. Голоса и гвалт снаружи казались приглушенными, будто все происходило в параллельной вселенной, а они здесь, среди мячей и матов, существовали отдельно. — Как в ситкомах.

Ацуши в ответ только тихо посмеялся. Судя по звукам, он пытался устроиться, из сетки выскользнул потревоженный мяч и с глухим шлепком упал — видимо, почти сдувшийся. Было тесно, пахло средством для мытья паркета и пылью, понизу тянуло сквозняком. Тацуя переступил с ноги на ногу, в темноте хватаясь за Ацуши.

— Здесь больше места нет, — напомнил тот. При свете эта комнатенка казалась совсем другой. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Тацуя различил слабые очертания лица Ацуши: едва подсвеченная скула, волосы, убранные за ухо. Красиво.

Тацуя шагнул ближе, почти ложась на него, и тот как будто ждал этого — сразу же обнял, прижал к себе, а потом завозился и медленно сполз по стопке матов. Теперь он полулежал, а Тацуя удобно устроился между широко расставленных ног. В паху потяжелело, такая близость возбуждала похлеще самых откровенных фантазий, и шум толпы за тонкой дверью только подливал масла в огонь. Тацуя решительно нащупал защелку и тихо, аккуратно запер дверь.

— Пусть только попробуют испортить все, — хмыкнул он и наконец-то склонился над Ацуши.

В полумраке все было не так. Никакого там зрительного контакта, о котором писали советчики в сети, все, что Тацуя мог — это довериться ощущениям. Он скользнул пальцами по гладко выбритым щекам, по ушным раковинам, собрал растрепавшиеся волосы и убрал их назад. Не очень мягкие, не жесткие — Тацуя зарылся пальцами в пряди, гладил затылок, трогал выступающие позвонки и впитывал все ощущения. Невозможность смотреть делала все острей, каждый жест будто имел особое значение. 

Ацуши выдохнул — грудь обожгло даже через свитер — и наклонил голову, открывая шею. Доверие — вот что было в этом, и Тацуя почти задохнулся от осознания. Наверное, никто еще не был в нем так уверен. Он наконец взял Ацуши за подбородок и наклонился совсем близко, как днем. Пахло не чипсами и не сыром — тот тоже жевал жвачку, фруктовую, правда, но Тацуя едва не засмеялся. Не один он волновался и ждал, конечно же.

Первое прикосновение вышло коротким, никто не успел толком распробовать, и Тацуя прижался губами уже уверенней. Не такие мягкие, как он представлял себе, но теплые и приятные. Кончик носа защекотали волосы, Ацуши замер, будто ждал чего-то. Захотелось ухватиться за тонкую губу зубами, прикусить, захотелось вылизать его рот изнутри, захотелось столько всего и сразу, что Тацуя растерялся. Что было можно, чего нельзя, и как сделать так, чтоб было незабываемо приятно. Чтоб у Ацуши даже мысли не возникло, что Тацуя вовсе не мастер поцелуев.

Он провел губами, аккуратно, самым кончиком языка лизнул уголок рта, затем второй, легко и медленно провел языком по верхней губе Ацуши, потом по нижней. Тот задышал чаще и медленно покачал головой из стороны в сторону, подставляя губы под ласку, словно терся о язык.

Все умные советы перемешались в один и как-то выскочили из головы. Какими же глупыми они сейчас казались. Тацуя почувствовал, как по спине скользят ладони, как он сам смелеет, и осторожно высунул язык. Губы охотно поддались, Тацуя скользнул языком внутрь и даже зажмурился — приятно, влажно, горячо; он тронул языком ровные зубы, провел по ним от края до края, как смог достать. Было так скользко и приятно, что в животе защекотало. Возбуждение росло, а когда Ацуши поймал его язык губами и пососал его, раздался тихий влажный звук, — и Тацуя понял, что теряет голову. Он отстранился и тут же поймал нижнюю губу Ацуши ртом, прикусил ее, лизнул, Ацуши тихо замычал, но не отодвинулся, наоборот, подался вперед.

Тацуя уже не думал, что и как, он делал то, что хотело тело. Он втолкнул язык в рот Ацуши, пытаясь коснуться всего, вылизать небо, гладкие щеки изнутри, ровные зубы. Ацуши пытался успеть за ним, пытался повторить все, только в зеркальном отображении, и они, кажется, все-таки столкнулись зубами — клацанье показалось оглушительным. Наверное, их слышал весь спортзал, думал Тацуя, но тут же понимал, что это глупости — прошла всего пара минут, за дверью гудел народ, и никому не было дела до запертой кладовки с мячами.

Ацуши потянулся навстречу, потерся языком, и Тацуя чуть отстранился, переводя дыхание, но не останавливаясь. От воздуха десну обдало холодком, и это тоже было офигенно. Тацуя все-таки отодвинулся — хотелось вдохнуть поглубже и больше не прерываться. Пальцами он нашел губы Ацуши и принялся гладить их. Тот тут же поймал ртом кончики пальцев, и Тацуя бездумно втолкнул указательный внутрь — и тут же охнул, уткнулся Ацуши в плечо, чтоб заглушить звук. Было охрененно, Тацуя даже представить себе не мог, что можно так завестись от подобного. Он не сразу понял, что трахает Ацуши в рот двумя пальцами, а когда понял, то снова потянулся к его губам. Убирать руку не хотелось, в каком-то порноролике Тацуя видел такое, даже не раз, так тоже целовались — и да, это того стоило.

Ацуши всасывал в рот то губы, то пальцы, Тацуя скользил языком, покусывал и не мог остановиться. Если бы кто-то в сраном интернете предупредил его, что от поцелуев так сносит крышу, что от поцелуя можно взорваться и кончить, не касаясь даже застежки джинсов, он бы позаботился об этом заранее и захватил с собой хотя бы салфетки. В штанах стало тесно, стояло так, что хотелось жмуриться до белых пятен в глазах, а еще — не останавливаться.

Ему нравилось все это — нравился Ацуши, нравилось обнимать его, тискаться с ним в темноте и тесноте, и если так круто было ощущать все это языком и руками, то что же будет, когда Ацуши отсосет ему. Тацуя знал — он кончит позорно быстро. Даже от одной этой мысли сейчас он уже был практически готов. Он обхватил лицо Ацуши ладонями и навалился сверху, сминая его рот своим. К черту все советы, все правила, он понятия не имел, хорошо ли все делает, но это уже не имел никакого значения, он делал так, как получалось и как хотелось.

Ацуши тихо-тихо застонал, отвечая, а потом отчаянно схватился за плечи Тацуи, вцепился до синяков и задрожал всем телом. Тацуя только сейчас понял, что все это время давил коленом ему в пах и что у того тоже стояло. Он не отпускал Ацуши, пока тот не перестал крупно вздрагивать и не обмяк, упав спиной на маты.

Тацуя прижался к нему, уперся лбом в лоб. Ацуши зашарил рукой по его бедру и через секунду несильно сжал его член через джинсы, и Тацуе хватило одного касания, чтоб кончить. В трусах стало горячо и липко от спермы, в ушах шумело, будто он стоял под душем с головой.

Тацуя опустился сверху, уткнувшись лицом во влажную от свежего пота шею, нос тут же защекотали мокрые прядки, и он бездумно прижался губами к бьющейся на шее Ацуши жилке. По виску стекла капля, и он понял, что сам взмок. Ацуши тяжело дышал, успокаиваясь, лениво гладил по спине. Наверное, он тоже был в шоке. Когда Тацуя думал о первом поцелуе, он не представлял, что это доведет до оргазма. Не думал, что это случится с парнем из команды в темной раздевалке во время пожарной тревоги. Ему было семнадцать, он был по уши в любви и гормонах, и жизнь казалась удивительно непредсказуемой штукой.

— Понравилось? — на всякий случай спросил Тацуя, и Ацуши ответил не сразу.

— Да, — наконец хрипло ответил он. — У тебя и правда большой опыт.

Тут же стало неловко, почему-то очень важным сейчас было сказать правду.

— Ты первый, — тихо рассмеялся он. — Честно.

— Да? — Ацуши замолк, словно обдумывая. — Хотя я подозревал, что вряд ли так положено — стукаться зубами и носами. Теперь это многое объясняет.

Тацуя хотел было возмутиться, но не смог — слишком хорошо. А еще его волновало другое.

— Интересно, когда можно будет вернуться в комнаты? Во-первых, я хочу в душ и переодеться. И как-то дойти до общаги, для начала.

Он вдруг подумал о том, что у Ацуши свободный комбинезон, к тому же темный, и никто ничего не увидит, а вот сам он недальновидно надел светлые джинсы, и теперь там было влажное пятно, хоть и небольшое, но наверняка заметное.

— Возьми, — Ацуши завозился, извернулся, и через пару секунд Тацуя почувствовал, как на бедра ложится нагретая телом ткань. — Никто не помнит, моя это рубашка или твоя.

Любовь Ацуши к многослойной одежде наконец-то сыграла на руку, хотя Тацуя раньше посмеивался над этим.

— Спасибо. 

— А во-вторых? — напомнил Ацуши, обнимая. Кажется, его вообще все устраивало, даже путающиеся под ногами мячи. Тацуя не сразу сообразил, о чем он, но вспомнил свою мысль.

— А во-вторых, — честно признался он, — я хочу еще.

— Через полчаса максимум, — уверенно сказал Ацуши. — Пока там выход из зала освободится…

— Погоди, вначале пока потушат возгорание, — перебил Тацуя. — Не помню даже звука пожарных машин. Может, что-то мелкое загорелось, или кто-то решил покурить?

Ацуши в темноте тяжело вздохнул и тихонько хмыкнул.

— Муро-чин, — в его голосе был легкий упрек. Он приподнялся со своих матов и легко поцеловал — в подбородок, потому что промазал, затем в губы, когда нашел их. — Ты чем слушал на собрании? Это же учебная тревога.

Тацуя замер.

— Учебная, — повторил он.

— Ага.

— Я все прослушал, надо же.

Ацуши уткнулся лицом куда-то в шею и оттуда пробормотал так, что волосы на затылке от щекотки и приятных прикосновений встали дыбом.

— А я думал, зачем тебе возвращаться было? Ты редко такой невнимательный.

Голос у него был довольный: зараза, прекрасно же понял, почему так вышло.

— А я думал, зачем тебе сумка, — беззлобно ткнул его в бок Тацуя. — А там, наверное, годовой запас еды, да?

— Не годовой, — Тацуя чувствовал, как тот улыбается. — Только на вечер. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Да, — согласился Тацуя.

Он хотел пить, хотел попробовать тот мармелад, что ел Ацуши — можно было просто слизать вкус с его губ, — а еще он действительно хотел в душ и продолжить. И еще, конечно же, чтоб так хорошо вдвоем им было всегда, как бы дурацки ни звучало. Мысль об этом грела как никогда.

За дверью загалдели, все оживились и зашумели, раздался нестройный топот и обрадованные голоса. Кажется, народ расходился.

Тацуя поправил рубашку на поясе, сумку и потянулся к щеколде.

— Пойдем, вылезем на свет, — сказал он.

А может быть, подумал Тацуя, оно и к лучшему, что все было так — в темноте и в тесноте. В конце концов, такой первый поцелуй, как у них, он бы не променял ни на какой другой.


End file.
